Labyrinth: 14th Hour
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: When the clock chimes the fourteenth hour; destiny is calling. A King must claim his Queen, in order to save an entire realm from destruction. Magic awakens in the most unexpected of souls. J/S. T rating for now; but may go higher in later chapters.
1. Legend of the Twinned

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Conception Date: November 2007.**_

_**Chapter: Act 0/Prologue.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are **__**©**__**Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: The 14**__**th**__** Hour**_

_**Act 0: Legend of the Twinned**_

_When magic's First Gift awakens,_

_A vibrant spark within a mortal soul,_

_The Path of Fate awakens and Destiny calls._

_Twinned Souls will come together,_

_Halting ancient Labyrinth's fall._

_**The Twinned Spirits Legend**_

A solitary mote floated within the darkness, occasionally emitting glittering, silvering sparks that made the air come alive with their presence, then fading into nothingness. A reminder that some things, although born of mortal flesh and blood, can often be the one thing that can stop or even reverse decline. As radiance penetrated into the clinging shroud of black, a crystal was revealed. One that was cupped within gloved hands, their owner gazing into the depths of the crystalline core with mismatched, yet vibrant eyes that had seen the passage of untold years.

That intense gaze lingered upon a slender figure displayed within the mystical receptacle, going about her business, totally unaware that she was the unknown subject of scrutiny. As the light dispersed further still, blonde hair came to light. Jareth, the Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth sighed to himself within the cavernous limits of the silent Ballroom, where he had danced with the maiden years before. The candles, ensconced within the chandeliers' so far above, still cast their flame into the Ballroom. Silence was the only music now played within its confines. No one else was here, within a place that held only memory of a young freeborn soul, encased within the form of a beautiful, mortal girl child.

Jareth tossed the crystal and departed within a shower of pale silver light. But the crystal did not fall and shatter as it was supposed to have done. It hung there; suspended within the chilling air, held aloft by sorcery. Elegant flowing script erupted from the crystal, scribing itself into the very air by an unknown, unseen hand. But then; something inexplicable occurred. The hands of the clock halted upon thirteen, but the chimes sounded fourteen. Time had skipped its normal flow, twisting. The time was close approaching when a King must claim his Queen and stop the very foundations of an entire realm from crumbling into nothingness.

But as is the way of such happenings, not one individual noticed when Fate decided to intervene. Even those possessed of immortality need a kick in the behind when their destiny is right in front of them. Unknowingly Jareth was about to receive his.

* * *

_**A/N: here it is everyone, the opening chapter of my second Labyrinth fiction. I know its short, but the flipping plot bunny would not leave me alone until I wrote it down. Chapter 1: Crystal Dreams will be posted when I have time; which hopefully, will be soon.**_


	2. Crystal Dreams

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Conception Date: November 2007.**_

_**Chapter: Act 1.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are **__**©**__**Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

* * *

**_Labyrinth: The 14th Hour_**

**_Act 1: Crystal Dreams_**

The shimmering light of magic permeated the still, twilight air. As the Lord of the mystical Labyrinth departed, the crystal still hung there, emanating a soft, serene glow that speared through the lingering mantle of shadows within the deserted Ballroom. Then, barely audible whisperings sounded, the voices indeterminate of gender and origin. They seemed to be drawn by the hovering crystal; the evidence of a King's loneliness. Gentle laughter echoed as unseen fingers caught the gem, the spell that had held it aloft, ceasing finally.

Pinpricks of silver, the hue of magic in motion, gyrated around the crystal, spinning ever faster, until a figure began to coalesce within the darkness. It was a woman, one of the First Fae to ever walk within the boundaries of the Labyrinth. Her dark eyes beheld the gem, as distinct images stirred within the crystalline core. As the pictures increased and clarified, she sighed as she saw the mortal girl reflected within.

'Crystal dreams and glittery things. So even a King can dream, becoming ensnared by the dreamer.' Her musical voice held a note of satisfaction. 'Her awakening gifts will be needed in the coming days. But first she must be returned to the place where it all started. The Wheel turns again, but where will it halt I wonder? Such is the way of Fate I suppose.'

Her delicate, white fingers released the crystal. It fell swiftly, shattering upon the marble flagstones. A smile curved her pale lips as a glistering aura of brilliance enveloped her slight figure. As the tide of magic dispersed, a barn owl flew into the twilight on noiseless wings. The crystal remnants wavered and vanished as the owl vacated the Ballroom. But her departure had not gone unnoticed. A smaller shape departed from the dark, beady eyes watching the owl's flight as it soared into the distant horizon.

* * *

Within the mortal world, a young woman stirred restlessly within the depths of slumber. She shivered as a chilling twilight zephyr slipped through the open window. Her pale brow wrinkled as her dreams once more interrupted her sleep. The light of the far away moon flooded the still bedroom as an owl swept through the open window, alighting upon the brass bedstead, watching the mortal dreamer. Pale, rose lips parted, speaking softly. The feathered intruder however, heard every word. 

'_When magic's First Gift awakens,_

_A vibrant spark within a mortal soul,_

_The Path of Fate awakens and Destiny calls._

_Twinned Souls will come together,_

_Halting ancient Labyrinth's fall.__'_

The owl relinquished its grasp upon the bed, powerful wings bearing it aloft. Pristine white feathers cascaded down, as the form of the owl was discarded for another. Mismatched eyes gazed down upon the figure of Sarah Williams. Silvering radiance danced within gloved fingers. A pendant, shaped like a crescent moon, dangled from leather clad fingers, suspended from a golden chain. The moonlight was caught within the minute diamonds that adorned the outer edge of the crescent. The noise of crystal breaking threaded through the serenity of the night. The necklace was hastily dropped to the carpet as the Goblin King left.

But one solitary phrase was whispered with the wind's sibilant voice:

_'__Sarah.__' _

* * *

_ **A/N: I know it is another short one! **__**The chapters will be longer from now on I promise! **__**Sorry everyone! I've just got my own internet connection, s**__**o there will be more updates: i**__**ncluding one for Labyrinth: **__**Glenraven**__** coming soon.**_


	3. A Watcher in the Stones

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Chapter: Act 2.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are ©Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007.**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: The 14**__**th**__** Hour**_

_**Act 2: A Watcher in the Stones**_

Night slowly spread its velvet darkness over the sprawling confines of the Labyrinth. Over every cracked stone, foliage and everything else that called this enigmatic place home. The creatures of the bright daylight departed, as the ones that stirred during the twilight took over. Such was the way of things here; within the Labyrinth. Every living being knew its place and purpose and kept to it. The laws of magic made it so. But sometimes even magic can warp, tearing things asunder.

As the chilling full moon rose high within the shadowed sky, its radiance fell upon a ramshackle cottage. It was a rather peculiar sight. Buildings of this nature were not normally seen within the Labyrinth: the only exception being the dirty dwellings of the Goblins within their city, framed by large piles of trash that the Goblins haphazardly threw outside the city gates Light spilled from the wooden shutters, dispersing the night somewhat and slipping over the ivy strewn stones. Pinpricks of silvering sorcery swept over the cottage, spilling forth from a mass of tumbled stones nearby.

The silvering force slowly spiralled lazily within the clearing before the cottage, slowly gathering inwards. After a few moments, a faintly visible figure of a human female was clearly visible to the naked eye. As yet more minutes passed, more of her features became clearer. She was dressed within a flowing robe of white. Her long blonde hair, stirred by eddies of wind shifting throughout the framed a beautiful, serene face. An aura of ancient serenity seemed to linger within and around her.

Her pale cobalt eyes regarded her surroundings, noting every detail, until her gaze rested upon the grim Castle sitting atop a hill within the sprawling confines of the Labyrinth. A sigh escaped her lips, as a look of consternation passed onto her face. She was one of the most ancient of beings to walk within the Underground. Her kind had passed beyond the boundaries of myth and mortal remembrance. She was a Watcher, one who served the Keeper of the Balance within the Underground. Her kind had helped to keep order here, working through the various creatures that resided within to achieve the goals of their mysterious master.

This one, called Zervan, was the Custodian of Time, within the Underground. It was her duty to set straight the Path of Time that flowed within this mystical place. The cottage she resided near was called Dimensional Cottage. A strange name for a strange place. It was said within Fae Lore, that all points in time could be reached through the myriad doors within it. Only a Watcher could open the doors, but on occasion a lower level being had done so, only to direct the flow of Time.

The cottage did not look like much, following the rule most important within the Labyrinth/

'_Nothing is what it seems in this place.'_

There was a disturbance within the Labyrinth, which began when a mortal girl claimed a victory over one of the Immortal Fae. A Halfling soul was crying out for completion yet was denied. The Labyrinth was calling, for the Pure Soul, could feel its inherent magic kindling in response to that summons.

Zervan the Watcher within the Stones had glimpsed the Soul confined within a mortal shell. It would be her task to bring it back. . . .

To The Labyrinth.

* * *

_**A/N: The chappies will get longer I promise! Busy with real life at the moment.**_


	4. Something Glittery a Fairy finds

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Chapter: Act 3.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are ©Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Labyrinth: The 14**__**th**__** Hour**_

_**Something Glittery a Fairy finds**_

A lone fairy, her crystalline wings glimmering under the rays of the sun, flew over the grass, occasionally stopping to smell a flower. Unlike the normal breed of fairies that dwelled within the sprawling confines of the Labyrinth, she was an oddity. Other creatures, including the Fae generally considered them to be a nuisance, only something to be tolerated or at worst killed. This particular fairy was even ignored by others of her own kind.

So she was now a solitary being, moving from place to place, never staying long. Her life as a fairy wasn't a pleasant one. But at least she managed to avoid the repellent sprays of Hoggle the dwarf. Unlike others of her kind, she possessed intelligence and used that advantage. She was just about to fly off, into the branches of a nearby fruit tree, when a brief flash diverted her away from why she had come to this area of the Labyrinth in the first place; finding her breakfast.

The fairy hovered above the grass, seeking the source of the light, until something glistered under the radiance of the sun's rays. Using her small gift of magic, the fairy pushed aside a few blades of grass, finally catching a glimpse of what had lain there, buried in the stalks of grass.

The object was a gold medallion, its shape well known to most of the Labyrinth's denizens. It was a replica of the one worn by Jareth, but was smaller, more delicate. It was made of burnished, rose gold, brimming with the force of ancient sorcery. The fairy touched down on the dew soaked grass, slowly walking towards the piece of forgotten jewellery. She reached out with one diminutive hand, preparing to touch the gleaming surface, when rainbow sparks danced within the air.

The fairy halted, recognizing the power of a higher level being. She took flight, disappearing within the branches of a nearby grove of trees. Zervan stood beside the item the fairy had inadvertently discovered. Her cobalt gaze alighted upon the adornment resting upon the ground.

She knelt down, twisting the chain about her fingers. The Watcher cradled the pendant, a smile curving her lips. Something lost, was now found, by a fairy.

_The pendant of the Consort; only when the King has met his match does this appear. _Zervan stood, slipping the necklace into a hidden pocket. _The girl Sarah Williams did more than just conquer the Labyrinth. She proved she was the equal of any Fae. She must be brought back. I think I know how._

Zervan stood, her robe shifting about her slender body. Silvering motes of sorcery waltzed about her and she vanished from sight.

_**Act 4: The Mysterious Psychic and the Mortal Girl, plus the next chapter of Labyrinth: Glenraven are being worked on right now. I hope to post them in a week or two.**_


	5. Fading Magic

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Chapter: Act 4.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are ©Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Labyrinth: The 14th Hour**_

_**Act 4: Fading Magic**_

Deep within the Labyrinth was a great secret, almost forgotten by everyone, remembered by only a few beings that had glimpsed the Labyrinth's beginnings and would most likely survive to see the end of this magical place. The Core of the Labyrinth, the place from where all the sorcery flowed from, escaping outwards, to encompass the vast lands of the Labyrinth within its vibrant hold, but the Labyrinth was losing its vibrancy.

Evidence of the Labyrinth's gradual decline was everywhere. Locations where magic had previously sung to those who bore even a trace of magic's gift were falling into nothingness. The Whispering Forest, home to many of the magical beings of the Labyrinth had lapsed into darkness. The Crystal Caverns beneath the Goblin City held the one thing that could reignite the spark of magic and halt the collapse of this mystical place.

The Altar of the Labyrinth.

But no one knew what could wake the Altar from its centuries long slumber. The Altar had briefly wakened on its own 3 years ago, when a mortal girl walked the confines of the Labyrinth and won, besting the King. Magic had coursed through the Labyrinth for thirteen hours, but upon the passing of the final hour, the magic had begun to fade and die.

The King could only do so much to halt the decay of the Labyrinth, but he couldn't do it alone. The King was the Shield, but who was the Sword. The finding of the Pendant of the Consort signified one event. A potential Consort now walked Aboveground. Only she could find the Altar and stir the sleeping powers. Only then could the fourteenth hour chime within the Labyrinth, guided by the wisdom of the Twinned.


	6. The Consort's Girdle

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Chapter: Act 5.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are ©Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2011.**_

_**Labyrinth: The 14th Hour**_

_**Act 5: the Consort's Girdle**_

~O~

Zervan one of the mythical Watchers who presided over the Balance of the Labyrinth, walked within the Crystal Caverns. She sought one particular cave within this mystical network of caves and tunnels. The one housing the Altar of the Labyrinth. The seeking spell she crafted to lead her through this mass of tunnels burst afire with magical radiance. The Altar of the Labyrinth had been found. Pouring more energy into the enchantment, she followed the trail the magic charm left behind.

The air grew thick and heavy, the closer Zervan came to the entrance of the Altar cavern. The amethystine hue of the Altar cloth met the gaze of the Watcher. A large, ornately carved bowl lay on the surface of the Altar. Crystals of myriad sizes were scattered behind the basin.

Her gaze lingered upon the Altar, the pendant of the Consort swinging from her pale fingers. Her grey eyes regarded the timeless Altar. The last time she had visited this near forgotten place was three years ago when Sarah Williams challenged the Labyrinth and its ruling King. The Altar had resonated with sorcery; the like never seen since the ancient days of the Underground when humanity's belief in magic was steadfast.

Now the light of the Altar was dispersing. If it wasn't rekindled the Underground would perish, taking the dreams and hopes of humanity with it. Now there was a chance for the most antediluvian of powers to return. All that would require was a living Catalyst. Such a one had to possess the elements of magic raging throughout the depths of the Labyrinth.

A Watcher intervened only rarely; commanded by the Elder Gods to set the intricate flow of Time and Fate upon the correct path. Gathering up the folds of her gown, her grip on the Consort's pendant secure, the timeless Watcher approached the Altar. Ceremoniously walking up the stairs to the ethereal Altar, Zervan cradled the pendant in her cupped palms. As the Watcher drew near, the walls of the Crystal Caverns chimed.

Prismatic sparks of magic, violet Spirit, silvery Air, cobalt Water, emerald Earth and scarlet Fire glistered within the air above the Altar. Upon the offering bowl the dancing motes of force began to gather and coalesce into a physical form. The grey eyes of the Watcher widened. When the five aspects of magic cleaved together, creation occurred. Placing the pendant on the Altar, she knelt in reverence.

Myriad whisperings echoed within the expansive confines of the Cave of the Altar. A flash of bright radiance flooded the Altar chamber. Slowly Zervan picked herself up from the dais. Approaching the Altar, she caught a glimpse of an object nestled within the offering bowl. A rose gold and white gold girdle rested atop the pristine silver of the basin. Two types of gold plaited together in the shape of a girdle, its slight inverted shape indicating it was meant to be worn by one individual only; the soul mate of the Goblin King.

Zervan reached out, brushing fingertips across the delicate belt. Five indentations met her questing fingers. Arranged on the left and right hand sides of the girdle were four empty sockets, two on the left, and two on the right. A fifth lay within the slight dip. An indication something was meant to be placed there.

A long forgotten passage from the codex of the Twinned flitted through the mind of the Watcher.

'_**With the unsealing of the Girdle, the rebirth begins. Travelling upon the Way of Knowledge, the Consort must earn her powers, walking within the pathways of the Labyrinth. Upon journey's end, evidence of her powers shall be inset in Alista's Girdle. The Divine Jewels of the Elements will be hers to command, proof of her equality.**_

_**With the unearthing of the Focus and Tulisa's Crown, the Consort will be reborn.**_

_**As the Sword of the Labyrinth, standing beside the Shield.'**_

But would the Consort's Crown, only passed onto the perfect match of the Lord of the Labyrinth or the Focus reveal their mysterious presence. Only time would know that answer. Zervan knew she would have to venture Aboveground, to draw the Champion back to the Labyrinth.


	7. An Idea

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Film, Action/Adventure, Fantasy and a little bit of everything else.**_

_**Rating: T for now, but may go higher.**_

_**Chapter: Act 6.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters, including the story, belong to the Jim Henson Company. I am just using them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. All original characters, plot devices and other things are ©Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2012.**_

_**Labyrinth: The 14th Hour**_

_**Act 6: An Idea**_

~:O:~

The Watcher Zervan gazed down at the Consort's Girdle sparkling on the Altar of the Labyrinth, its plaited curves gleaming under the light of the crystals surrounding the timeless adornment crafted by magic so long ago. Already Fate began to stir, the three Servants crooning over the Loom, perusing the soul strings of those caught within its web. She could sense the dormant energies of the Girdle stir from its quiescent state, the awakened power of the Pendant of the Consort blending with that of the Girdle.

_Will this be enough to summon the potential Consort back to the Labyrinth, I wonder? _Zervan mused silently.

Personally, the enigmatic Watcher didn't think so. Others of her kindred kept a close vigil over the Champion of the Labyrinth since Sarah Williams conquered the mystical place and the King who ruled over its expansive depths. During the next five years, watching as Sarah matured from an awkward girl to a woman in her own right. Waiting for the instance Sarah would return to claim her place beside Jareth, to guide the Labyrinth and the surrounding lands into an era of peace.

It didn't occur.

The spark of magic ignited within the soul of the Labyrinth's Champion remained just that; a spark. It didn't grow as she matured, never altering. The Order of Watchers could sense the seed of magic waiting to erupt into a force to be reckoned with. Zervan after watching Sarah through a magical Seer's Glass knew the young woman hadn't lost her penchant for fairytales and myths. Sarah never threw away the little red book that began her first adventure to the world of the Underground.

A smile came to the Watcher. She would plant the first suggestion that would eventually result in Sarah returning to the Labyrinth. Sarah's love of books would be the key. In particular, a small book in some hidden way, connected to the Labyrinth.

Details of the jewels of power flitted through Zervan's mind. In this one instance she was glad magic could be used to create anything she required, without having to do it the more cumbersome, mortal way. She would set down the first hint and let the spell she would set within the first page take its natural course.

_**With the awakening of the Jewels of the Elements, the mystical forces of nature shall guide the Consort in her task; to aid the King of Dreams and Lord of the Labyrinth. Peace, healing, compassion, the protection of life and empathy shall be her blessing. Providing balance to the restlessness of the King. His nature to challenge and defend magic, hers to nuture and make it flourish.**_

_**Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Spirit. All these will be hers to command. By traversing the Way of Knowledge, shall these be hers.**_

Leaving the Girdle resting within the offering bowl, Zervan rose to her feet. Taking the Pendant with her, she walked out of the Crystal Caverns. For a spell such as the one she was about to craft, she would require assistance from other members of her Order. She couldn't recklessly drain her powers, until Sarah took up the mantle of her ultimate destiny, she would have to guard the young woman.

~:O:~

_**Author's Note: sorry this is so short, the chapters will get longer as I get more time to write. Thank you all for being patient with me thus far!**_


End file.
